Beautiful Curse
by clh2o
Summary: Everything you know is a lie. Starting with creation. All lies. But those lies seem to be falling away for one family of seven. And it all starts with the fated meeting of a women with a beautiful curse and the man she was promised as a cure. AU EXB
1. Until Lions Have Their Historians

AN: I am aware that I posted this before but I finally decided how I was going to deal with the story so I am reposting it. And be aware there are very big changes near the end of the Prologue so you should probably at least reread the end of the prologue if you have already read it.

Prologue: Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunters.

Prologue title quote is an African Proverb.

There is a truth in this world, it says that from day to day it seems as thought nothing changes, but when you look back everything is different. I hate the truth; it is depressing and uncreative. Lies are the fun stories, the ones that are remembered. Don't believe me, just open any history book.

Someone in the future may believe that I am over stepping my boundaries by telling you that history, as the population knows it, is not the truth of what has happened, they are wrong. If anyone has the right, the responsibility to tell anyone and everyone that historians lie and always have, it is mine, my right, my responsibility.

This may raise a question or two. Namely, who am I to say that history is wrong or that I am the one who knows the truth better than all else?

The answer to both is because I am angry, I am bitter and I am fed up. I have every right to be angry and bitter. I have seen so deep, been so far, experienced so much that I have far passed earned the right to be the way that I am.

I have two more quotes for you before you can possibly understand me.

First: "The greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return," Nat King Cole first said this not too long ago, and I have never wanted to kill someone more than when he did.

Finally: "In this world nothing is certain but death and taxes." Benjamin Franklin was a brilliant man. In all my years, that is one of the only things that I will ever attest to history being correct about.

There is a story that has been written and rewritten so many times that there are only three facts that still hold true. They are, "In the beginning," "and of the tree of knowledge of good and evil you shall not eat" and "she took the fruit and ate it."

That is where my story starts, however my story does not get interesting at all until many years later but the beginning is still important for you to be able to understand. So now I will tell you the first truth, the one that started all of the lies.

Xoxox In the beginning xoxox

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth, the water and the land, the animals and the plants. This they got right, I will give them that, after that is where they fail.

After everything was done being created God saw that he was still not done, it needed something more; something to care for the animals and the plants, the water and the land, something that would know by instinct how to nurture and to care and to love. God created women and named her Bella for her beauty and her heart.

There was one thing that Bella was not allowed to do. There was a tree and of knowledge of good and evil that she was not allowed to eat from, God gave her no reason as to why. For some time she did not eat, as she had been told, but when God made Woman and gave her free will there was something in her that he did not know. In her was a burning fire, small at first and unnoticeable, but the fire grew. That fire is where all of her instincts to nurture and care and love came from.

God was not who gave her those instincts it was born within her, born from that fire. If God was not the one who gave her those instincts that told her to eat the fruit, then how could God tell her to not eat it? And so, with that logic alone, no serpent or devil's temptation, she ate the fruit.

The fruit opened her eyes not to good and evil but to two truths, love and death. God had planned to keep Bella ignorant to death so that she would have to bear the pain of knowing that all around her the creatures she was nurturing for were not like her, there time in this paradise was limited like hers was not, for God knew that this would make Bella sad. God also kept the truth of love from her because if she truly knew what love between two beings was supposed to be then she would realize that she was alone. All around her were pairs of creatures who had that love, but she was created to care for these creatures so she had none to be with. This God knew would make her angry. God was right.

When God confronted her for eating the fruit she did become angry, and in turn God too became angry. Anger was an emotion that God was not equipped to experience, so when he did something fantastic, terrible but fantastic happened. God became two. There was God the merciful and forgiving, and there was the other great being that was anger and hate. Neither being had control over the other, as they both were born from the same thing. The being full of anger and hate was the one that Bella brought out, and it was that being that she had to deal with.

The being cursed Bella for her crime. All around her would love her, she would be loved but not in the way love was meant to be. She would be loved with a false love, a sensation to be called lust. She also could not love, she could care and nurture as she always had, but she could not love.

With that curse the being gave her another one. She would forever be cursed to see those around her grow old and die, no matter how much she tried they would one day be gone from earth.

The being, later to be called Lucifer the Devil, then left for heaven, but could not enter. Because there was no purity in his heart he could not pass through the gates. He again became enraged and created an Anti-Heaven, or Hell. And as Earth would be her prison, Bella would not ever be allowed to enter either Heaven or Hell, only those who left their bodies and Earth could enter there.

The new, merciful God gave Bella a gift however; he created Adam and Eve. Bella wanted nothing to do with them, for she knew they would leave her as all things would, and they would find love like she could not.

As the story goes, Eve too ate from the tree, however as she was tempted she did not become cursed as Bella did, she only got childbirth, a period, and mortality. Time continued on and Adam and Eve had children, who in turn had more children, who in turn had more children and so on and so forth.

Xoxox

Much time had passed and Bella lived on. Bella became strong and powerful, but never power hungry. She left the dying, so that they might live without the burden of having to lust after her. As time went on however she became lonely and bitter so she decided to finally venture out to mingle with the others.

It was then that humanity learned of deceit and jealousy. The men wanted her, even if they were already tied to another. The women wanted to be her, because the men all wanted her. All of humanity wanted to be able to stay on Earth like she could. She knew that this made them fools.

God saw this and decided to help Bella; he created another being that could not age, he no longer had the power to make his creation truly indestructible as Bella was, for he was not the whole being that created Bella, he was only half. But the creature would be immortal, only able to be killed not to die.

This infuriated Lucifer, Bella was to be alone forever. So as he did with Bella he cursed Gods new creation. The creature would be immortal, yes, but would be killed by the very substance that started this entire story, the substance that existed deep with in Bella, fire. The creature would also live off the very beings that Bella was made to care for, the blood filled, and as punishment to God for giving Bella this gift of a being Lucifer gave the creature a poison. The poison was made within the creature and gave the creature the ability to make more of its kind from the children of God's precious Adam and Eve.

Bella was infuriated with both God and Lucifer. God gave her an immortal, just one more being to lust after her. And Lucifer turned the immortal into a vampire, speed, strength, sparkles and all. She wondered when the two would learn to stop medaling in the lives they created.

The creature had some control and for years never created more of his kind. He fed off the blood of the mortals, which in time caused them to fear him. So he, like Bella hid, only to go out to feed. The creature was immune to the power of lust created inside himself by Bella's curse, however his offspring were a different case.

It was found that some of his offspring remained immune from the lust, but others were like the mortals and had the same lust for her.

Xoxox

More time passed and the first creature was killed by one of his three offspring, as they began with less control then he did.

Bella tried to say away from the creatures and the mortals, but there came a time that all the Earth was occupied by some form of human, both creature and mortal alike.

Finally giving in Bella began to mingle with the mortals, still bitter over the creatures. She grew more bitter and angry over time, for because of her curse there always seemed to be destruction in her wake. With her anger and bitterness she occasionally gave the mortals what it was that they wanted from her. But she always left, causing only more destruction and mayhem.

If you look closely enough you can see her story dotted through out history, never in the forefront, but always there.

Around the time of the Roman Empire, God came to Bella again. He had a job for her, and in exchange for that job he would promise her that an out for her curse. If she accepted, God would create a man, one man who could save her soul forever. It would be that one man that could break her curse and they would love, not lust, but love entirely and completely (forever and ever amen.)

She agreed. She would take God's job. It was only after she accepted and gave her word that Lucifer again found out about God's plan. But as the deal had already been made, he could not stop this man from coming into existence, he could however slow him down. So Bella took the job God offered; she was to watch over the vampires, to be sure that they did not grow too powerful or that they be revealed to the mortals, for if the mortals knew the truth of the vampires and of Bella they would turn away from God and become angry and hateful like Lucifer. And in return Bella received that promise that one day her curse would be lifted, she did not know when and she did not know where, but he would come and he would rescue her.

Xoxox No longer in the beginning xoxox

Bella's story is one that is not known, but it is the one that has always and will always begin and end all others. Some who hear this story now will laugh at her story and believe it is only there to teach the young. Some will disregard her story because they cannot accept that what it is they have been told is not true, and everything they believe is some form of a lie. Some will not believe because the think that they know it cannot be true because it cannot be explained by science. However the most unfortunate of them all are the ones who believe her story, for they are the ones who will forever be waiting to know how it ends as all their other stories do.

It is your choice now reader to decide which of those people you will become, whether you will believe the lies you have been told and continue on with your life as it is meant to be or if you will be pulled in by the truth to forever crave to know how her story ends. The decision is up to you.

But before you decide you must be cautioned Bella's story does not end, it cannot.

It continues on beyond the end of time. It always has and it always will. It is the story of one woman and the consequences of one action. It is the story of a world altered all because I ate a stupid fucking piece of fruit.


	2. Shun The NonBeliever

Chapter 1: Shun the non-believer.

Xoxox Jasper's POV xoxox

That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever read. There is no way that God and Lucifer came form the same being and created vampires because of one single woman. No way.

But, then again there was I time when I thought the existence of vampires at all was ridiculous. Carlisle would know.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door and he let me in. "Carlisle, can you answer a question for me?"

"I don't know, but I can try."

I sat down in the seat in front of his desk. "That book I borrowed from you, 'Lies,' there is a chapter in it, 'Poison Apple,' the one about—."

"The one about the creation of Bella and the first vampires. Yes I know it."

"What do you know about the story?"

"Well that is the only written account of the story of Bella and the First, so it is hard to find any real proof of the accuracy of it if any. I do however know that the Brothers find that story rather amusing, for what reason I am unsure. Why do you ask?"

"The other stories in 'Lies,' seem believable and that they could really happen or could really explain things, but 'Poison Apple' strays so far from all the other stories that I just wanted another opinion on it."

From somewhere in the house could be heard an excited squeal and the running of little feet. "Carlisle, thank you, thank you, thank you." Squealed my wife, again, as she threw her arms around our father in a hug.

"Alice, what brought this on?" I asked her as she came over to my side.

"Rose and I get to go shopping in Italy!" She jumped up and gave me a quick kiss before dashing out of the room, most likely to inform Rosalie so they could begin packing for everyone else.

I turned to Carlisle and gave him a questioning look. "I received a call from the Volturi about a week ago. They invited us to a birthday party, which is rather interesting, but I had yet to decide if we should go. Your question helped me decided. I believe that if we do go then you could ask the Brothers your self on their opinion of the story. And I believe Esme, Rosalie, and Alice would enjoy an excuse to wear overly extravagant gowns, as the party is a ball."

"Well than thank you for the opportunity, however I must no leave you so that I can ensure that my wife does not plan to pack more bags then we can load into the number of cars that we currently own."

"I resent that Jasper Thomas Whitlock Hale Cullen! Now I'm not even going to let you see my gown before the ball!" Oh boy.

Xoxox Volterra xoxox

Xoxox General POV xoxox

Gianna made her way into the thrown room after having hung up the phone.

"Excuse me, Lord Aro, but we just received a conformation that the Cullen clan will be attending the ball." She stood still as the frail man took the information.

"Thank you Gianna, please arrange for there to be three of our best rooms available to them, for the duration of their stay. You may go." He dismissed her and she turned and left. But he did not hear the door close.

He turned to find a woman leaning against the doorframe. She was stunning, even by vampire standards. In a simple outfit of jean shorts, her favorite cowboy boot, and a blue t-shirt that read, "They may not be an endangered species yet, but that is not for lack of trying" on the front and "Save the Humans" on the back. It made her laugh when she first saw it and it quickly became her favorite.

"You know, it's not nice to lead the poor girl on." She told him. He chuckled, as if the topic of crushing a poor mortals every hope and dream was an amusing topic.

"As you are well aware my dear, she knows that the chance of her being changed is unlikely. And unlike some young women I know she has not given up simply due to unfavorable chances." The look of pity that followed his revelation caused her to laugh.

She applauded. "Wow, Aro. I am glad that you have found a way to vouch for your need to play with your food before you eat it. A habit which, by the way, is repulsive. She is twenty years old, she a quarter of the age you were when you were changed."

She turned to walk out the door when she changed her mind a turned. She walked right up to him and pointed a finger in his face. "I get that I cannot reveal to others why it is that you brothers do what I say, and that I cannot reveal my true self to those here, but never fall for that ploy. If you ever speak to me again as if I am a child or in some way of lesser intellect then you I will personally make sure that you never speak again. Do we have an understanding?"

Aro stood completely still. For an abnormally long moment he did not reply. He looked down at the floor then back up to here eyes. "My apologies, Era Vis, I do not mean to be disrespectful, and yes we have an understanding."

She did not respond, only turned and walked away.

Xoxox Cullen Manor xoxox

Xoxox General POV xoxox

In the traditional household the woman's rooms are on the main floors of the house and the basement or the shed is use for the male's game room or work shop or garage. The Cullen men do not have that luxury.

In the Cullen's current residence the females are in complete control of everything in the house, minus one room, Edward's. The basement and shed in particular are where the men have no say at all.

Half of the basement makes up the Cullen's extensive garage. It is here that Rosalie holds supreme reign.

Outside of the house there is a rather large shed. In that shed there is any tool that you may ever need and some that you won't in order to care for a garden and for landscaping. It is Esme that holds all power there.

The other half of the basement was intended for storage. This lasted only until Alice found that her closed was not large enough to hold he wardrobe. The second half of the basement was renovated to resemble a mini-mall. This is where all of the Cullen's lesser worn clothing is located, this is where Alice rules on high.

Alice's second closet is also where you can currently find all three Cullen women.

Xoxox Alice's POV xoxox

Since finding out that we were attending a formal ball in Volterra, Esme, Rosalie and I have been searching for the perfect gown. It has been harder then one would think. But we finally did it.

Since we found the gowns and had them fitted and tailored along with getting the boys' tuxedos tailored we have been packing.

"So who do you think the party is for?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea, I can't see anything but the dancing. I bet it is that Jane you told me about." I threw another pair of shoes to Esme so she could pack them into Edward's bag.

"Yeah, she is the type to demand a birthday after death."

"Girls be nice. However, I agree. Jane is the type to get very demanding about such trivial things. But to each her own." Oh Esme, always the polite one.

"Either way, I am grateful. I have been dying to go to a ball for far too long." Rosalie sighed. "So how do you think Aro will take it when he finds out there are two more members to the family?"

"He will probably want Alice and Jasper to join his guard, as he has always wanted Edward." Esme looked towards me with a sad glint in her eyes. I rushed over to her and encircled her in a hug.

"Oh, Esme. I promise you, your family is safe. We are your children, and you are our mother. Edward doesn't have the heart to ever be able to leave you. Jasper need you and the care that you give him when that of a lover is not enough. Rosalie," I looked over Esme's shoulder, "Rosalie is like the rebellious teenager, she is moody and dramatic but she is also loving and level headed and caring; she is because you have always been able to keep her head and her heart in check, make sure that she doesn't cause too much trouble." Rosalie gave me a look that told me that she wasn't denying anything nor does she have any intention to change.

"Emmett, he is the toddler that still needs to be shown that the world is big and scary and that he isn't as invincible as he seems, mostly that is Rosalie, but it is again when the words of a lover aren't enough to explain that you show him how to be gentle and how to be polite. And me," I held her slightly away from me and looked up into here eyes. "You are the only mother I have ever had, and who else is going to cut off my spending when I am going over the top, we all know that I can persuade Jasper too easily for that."

Rosalie and Esme laughed in agreement. "Esme, we are your children and as old as we may be, we will always need you. I promise."

She released a breath. "Oh, I'm just being silly, but thank you Alice, I needed to here that." I pulled her back into a hug and Rosalie joined us.

"Okay," Esme pulled away. "We need to get back to packing."

"Yes we do! We leave in 46 hours and we only have the men packed. We are going to have to book it to get everything we need ready, even with vampire speed. So come on ladies we have a full week to pack for here."

Xoxox

AN: Thank you for reading and please review. I would appreciate any type of review. You can tell me you love it or you can tell me you think that I am so terrible I should go hurl myself off of a cliff, anything is helpful. All I want is for you to tell me what you think. Thanks again!


	3. Better to Beg Forgiveness

Chapter 2: Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.

AN: I have no clue who originally said the chapter title quote, however I heard it in the Hunchback of Notre Dame the Disney movie.

Xoxox Volterra xoxox

Xoxox General POV xoxox

The guard were gathered in the thrown room in meeting. The Brothers were listening to Felix describe the result of his last mission.

"ARO!" The call didn't come from within the room. It was shouted so loud that they heard the call across the castle. Felix stopped and turned with everyone else to stare at the large double doors. They burst open.

"ARO!" The same voice called again as she strutted across the stone floor. "What the hell is this?" She asked as she threw a small stack of envelopes at him.

"I don't understand what it is you are asking, it is clear that these are envelopes." Aro replied.

"You know damn well what I am asking. Don't try your mind games on me." She stood with he hands crossed over her chest in a stance that allowed for no mistake of her annoyance.

Felix came up behind her, "Doll, just take a deep breath." He said as he place a hand on her shoulder. "You're stressed, why don't you let me help you relive some of that stress?" He leaned in as if he were planning to whisper in her ear next, but he jumped, yelled, and bolted to the back of the room before he got close.

There were flames retreating back into her body after they surfaced to her shoulder so as to get Felix off. "I'm waiting, Aro. What do you think you were doing with these?"

"We are throwing you a birthday party and these are copies of the invitations that we sent out to some of the vamparic community. It is to be a ball, and I assure you all of the guest are the most tame of our community. I beg you, please allow us to have this gathering."

She yelled in frustration. She turned on her heel and began strutting from the room as she yelled back to him, "Fine, just fucking fine. But I am buying my self a gown and it is going to be expensive and you are paying for every cent Mr." The door slammed behind her.

Xoxox Bella's POV xoxox

Oh they are so in for it. They are going to regret the day they decided to force me to wear a dress.

Despite all of my years I know that none of the vampires here or any of the ones that are going to be in attendance have ever seen me in a dress. I hate dresses, they are just annoying and obnoxious. But I am going to make them regret this decision.

They think that I am tempting because of my curse, wait till they see this.

I had already drawn the design that I wanted made for my dress so I drove it over to Venice. In Venice I found my designer. He is who I give all of my sketches to when I am feeling creative. I know he is going to be excited for this one.

Vlad is one of the last vampires that I know of who are unaffected by my curse, however that may have to do with him being gay, I don't know.

I parked my car and walked inside. The woman at the desk looked at me and gave me a sneer. Jealous.

"Hello, I am looking for Vlad."

"Vlad doesn't see anyone with out an appointment, do you have an appointment?" Wow, rude much?

"No, I don't but I promise that if you let him know that Isabella Marie is here he will want to see me." I told her. It was one thing to not like me because of the curse, but it is just plain rude for her to act like this.

"I'm sorry, Vlad is very busy. Maybe you can make an appointment and come then."

"I have a better idea, how about I call him and have him let me in. How about that?" Before waiting for a response I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It was ringing.

"Ello?"

"You forgot the 'h' again." He would know who it is. The receptionist didn't look like she believed me.

"Isabella! How are you? I miss you doll."

"I miss you too. But I am not very good right now because the woman running your reception desk is being overly rude, and I know that I bring the worst out of people but this is ridiculous."

"You are here, I am on my way!"

I heard feet running down the stairs. Not five seconds after hanging up my phone Vlad burst through the double doors behind the desk and wrapped me in a giant hug. "Darling it has been too long."

"Well be happy, because I have good news and I have bad news." He looked confused.

"Okay, good, then bad."

"I have the design for the best dress I have ever drawn in my purse. I need it done in two days for my birthday ball they are insisting on throwing. More good news, if you haven't been invited yet you are now. I will get an invitation sent later." I looked at the shock on his face.

"Hand it over." He held out his hand and I placed the design in his open palm. He opened it and gasped. His eyes traveled between me and the paper. "Isabella this is… this is… I am in awe. This is not a dress this is a work of art. Oh, I am so excited. Let's go do this." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the double doors. Then he turned, "Jessica, we will discuss this after Miss Marie leaves."

Vlad had been working on the dress for near four hours when he finally asked me the question. "Darling, are you sure about this dress?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure about it?"

"Because you and I both know that you have not shown this much skin since the day you were born. You have to be completely sure of this dress if you plan on wearing it, because if you aren't then the dress wears you and you just model it."

I thought about it, and I was sure. "I am sure. They asked for trouble when they planed this party, and this dress is trouble."

"Do you have a death wish, or something doll?"

"No. Why?"

"Because if this party is as big as you are making it out to be, then there are going to be a lot of vampires there that will want to keep you as their own, and just as many who will want to steal your face and burn the rest. You know how vampires, and mortals for that matter react to you." I laughed. "I'm surprised that the gods haven't stolen you away for themselves yet."

"Oh believe me I wouldn't make it any where near heaven. That I can promise you."

"Have we been naughty?" He didn't know that I was being honest that I would never even get close to heaven.

"Don't I know it?"

xoxox Cullen's xoxox

xoxox General POV xoxox

The seven Cullens stepped off the plane directly onto the runway and were greeted by Felix, Demetri and two black stretch limos.

"Courtesy of the Brothers." Demetri told them when they looked on with confusion.

Alice skipped forward and opened the door to one of the limos. "Great. Okay so we will have the luggage in this one and we will ride in that one." Demetri and Felix looked confused. They had only been informed of five Cullens not seven, and they did not remember meeting the little drill sergeant the last time the Cullens came to Volterra.

Carlisle shook both vampire's hand then explained. "This is Alice and her husband Jasper. They joined our family about five years after our last visit." Jasper took Felix's hand in a strong grip and released only when Felix winced slightly.

The ride to Volterra was rather uneventful. When the limos pulled into the castle garage everyone filed out.

"If you follow those stairs all the way up you will enter the lobby. From there Gianna will show you to your rooms. The Brothers are in a meeting until later. They will be more than happy to greet you when it is finished. We will inform you when that is." With that Demetri and Felix left through a back door that led directly into the castle.

The Cullens were quiet. They reached the lobby and were in awe. The decorations were still being put up but the lobby looked stunning. The "Black and White" theme caused the centuries old castle to transform into the castle of the classic black and white Dracula films. It was magnificent.

Gianna led them to their rooms and informed them that their luggage would be brought up for them. They all stayed in the seating area of Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Does anyone else feel as if they are trying too hard?" Emmett asked.

"I know what you mean. Everyone seems to be either overly stressed or extremely nervous." Jasper added.

"I am still only seeing the dancing, and I am positive that if they were planning anything against us that I would see it."

"Felix and Demetri only seemed to be focused on the reaction of what I can only assume is the guest of honor. But I couldn't get a clear picture or a name from any of the people that we passed."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't believe that the Brothers have any ulterior motives bringing us here. That is not how the Volturi work. If they have something sinister planned they tend to tell everyone they can so as to scare the soon-to-be victim even more."

"Just promise me," Esme began, looking at the floor. "Promise me that you will not do anything to provoke them and that you will do everything you can to make it back home if anything bad happens. Because I don't think I would be able to make it if I lost any of you." She gave a small dry sob. Carlisle wrapped her into his arms. "Just know that I don't care what you do or what they make you do you are still my children and I cant live with out a piece of my heart there."

All of the Cullens were silent. They were thinking about what Esme had said, how they were all their children, and brothers and sisters to each other. That bond would be true no matter what happens. They are family.

AN: Sorry for the Esme break down stuff again. It just seemed to want to be there and who am I too tell it to move?

Thanks for reading. And reviewing would be very nice too!


	4. Why Can't I Just Drop Dead

Chapter 3: I can be drop dead gorgeous, but I can't seem to just drop dead.

Xoxox Night of the Ball xoxox

Xoxox Bella's POV xoxox

Every last guest has arrived and every last hotel in Volterra has been booked. The people know that there is a ball to be held at the castle, they also know that no one from town has been invited. They don't care, they still get the money from the visitors, that is all they care about.

Vlad had sent over my dress last night and it was better than I had hoped for. The dress that I had designed is what he gave me; it was the color that was a shock. I had told him of the theme, 'A Black and White Affair,' everyone was to wear black or white or a combination of the two, no other colors would be allowed. Vlad blew that all away.

I had told him that the dress was supposed to be a shock and awe deal, so he changed my idea of all white encrusted with all diamonds so that I sparkled more than the vamps. He changed it to red, not just red, but RED, as in 'poison apple,' 'shiny Ferrari,' 'fresh out of the box Crayola crayon' red.

And he sent it with a note.

_My dear Isabella,_

_From our conversation yesterday I realized that this is the one time where sparkles were not going to be good enough, and believe me love, that is near blasphemy for me to say. Tomorrow night nothing short of shocking will be perfect enough for you. And with this in mind I remade your dress, and gave it a name. Her name is 'Eve,' because if that dress does not result in a whole new kind of 'original sin' then I did not do my job. Just don't let her wear you tomorrow, because she has that power._

_Love, V._

_P.S. And don't you dare wear anything else but 'Eve' tomorrow, that includes anything over, under or accompanying her other than the provided shoes. If you do, I will know. _

In the box next to the dress were the most amazing pare of shoes I have ever seen, the type of shoes that gave any women the power to take over the world.

Xoxox Alice's POV xoxox

My visions have been so screwed up since we arrived in Volterra. All I can see is dancing; it is as if our entire future, anything that might ever happen, is going to be determined by what happens during a dance tomorrow night.

It is making me more excited than I have ever been before. The anticipation is killing me. It makes me want to squeal like a little schoolgirl.

Esme, Rose and I are getting ready in Esme's suite, while the boys took mine. We decided that we are wearing all white, and the boys are wearing all black. It should be a nice contrast while dancing.

And now the dresses.

Esme. A Greek goddess, if ever there was one. Her dress has an empire waist that begins right under her chest with a diamond-encrusted belt that drops into a 'v' in the back, ending about three inches above her tush. The neckline is what can only be described as a curvy 'v' that cuts down to the belt. The straps are wider and are rather traditional in the front. However, in the back they come together with two other pieces of fabric and tie, forming an 'x' on her upper back. It is stunning.

Rosalie's dress is very 'her.' If described in words it would be identical to Esme's, but in pictures it is completely different. (Picture of all dress in profile.)

Now my dress is my favorite. It is strapless and pleated everywhere. It has a deep sweetheart neckline and cutouts all around my upper torso. It flows beautifully and twirls slightly when I spin. I simply love it.

Squee! I cannot wait to see what everybody else is wearing.

Xoxox General POV xoxox

It was time.

The vampires were gathered and mingling. Everyone was waiting to find out why they had been brought together, and were all trying to find out from The Guard. But none of them were giving anything away.

At the top of the grand staircase leading into the ballroom appeared The Brothers. Silence fell.

"Welcome, everyone." Aro greeted. "I am sure that many of you are wondering why you have all been invited to a birthday party being hosted by vampires. The reason is because we have someone we would like you all to meet. She is not formally considered to be a member of The Guard, however she does currently live in Volterra. She is a very close friend to my brothers and I and we would like to introduce her to you all."

The brothers made their way down the staircase and across the ballroom to the doors that Bella was to walk out of.

"And now I am very proud to introduce to you, Isabella Marie." The room was silent and every vampire in the room was waiting for the doors to open and for their mystery guest to be reviled.

Then they heard the click of shoes coming from the other side of the room. Everyone turned as one, and Bella couldn't help but laugh a little to herself.

"Ah, and I see our guest of honor decided not to follow the rules tonight." Aro chuckled.

"Please, don't take it personally, I don't follow anybody's rules. Breaks up the monotony nicely."

Every other vampire in the room stood frozen as Aro crossed the room again and took Bella's hand, laying a kiss on her knuckles.

Then the room began to buzz. Everyone was whispering, wondering who this goddess was and why they had never met her before. The first one brave enough to approach was Alice, the other Cullen women trailing behind her.

Xoxox Bella's POV xoxox

Aro had given me a look that I knew would scare the pants off of anyone else, it just made me want to laugh at him for trying.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, to be hones I was thinking about how I wanted to and visit the states to pick up my SSC Ultimate Aero. As soon as I heard that it had beat the Beugatti Veyron I called them up, flew over and ordered one. They had called yesterday and said that it would be ready in three days. I already had my crew getting my jet ready. I am so excited. I also ordered another Koenisegg CCXin black this time, because my white one was just too hard to keep clean.

But of all my cars I am married to my bright red Ford pick-up. Because no matter where you are in the world, whenever something that big and that loud comes around the corner, you expect to see a big, bulky guy come out. And when I step out, decked out in my Aviators, wind blowing through my hair, jaws drop, and not because of some stupid curse, but because the first thing that goes through their minds is 'Oh, Shit!' And there is no better feeling in the world then—

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." _Is she talking to me? _I looked around to see that no one else was paying attention. _Maybe not the best time to be dreaming about cars again. Oops._

"Hey." She looks like a little pixie. I have the strangest urge to tie a pair of wings on her and push her off of a tall building, just to see if she can fly. That actually isn't that bad of an idea. And if she can't it's not like the fall will kill her. Oh, this could be fun.

"As fun as testing my flight patterns may be I was actually my interested in taking you shopping with Rosalie and I tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Mind reader?" I asked.

"Physic." Ah, that makes sense.

"So have you tried it, because I have a pair of fairy wings in my room upstairs we can try if you want." She tilted her head.

"It doesn't work." She answered, shaking her head. Well, gee, I really didn't think it would, however that is so not the point. It's just like the other day, just because I know that putting a small explosive in side of a watermelon and gluing it back together is going to be vary messy and is likely to make a lot of people not want to shop at that particular Kroger for a while doesn't mean that I don't still want to watch it explode and see everyone become scared of watermelon for no reason.

She is talking. I think she has been talking this entire time but I can't be sure. What is she saying? She is just talking way too fast. This is ridiculous. "I hate shopping."

That shut her up fast. She was now looking like she was about to cry. It was heart breaking. Do something Bella; make the puppy dog eyes stop. "But if you really want to go shopping with me you can come with me to Sweden tomorrow to pick out the final details on my Koenisegg CCX. It shouldn't take too long. And then I have 36 hours before it will be ready to ship to Eden. So we can take my jet over to Pairs and go shopping there if you don't mind the detour. You can even fly the jet yourself if you want, just please woman, stop with the lip."

Her lip immediately stopped trembling and turned into a huge smile. She giggled. "Oh I am so excited now we can—"

"Back up there. The final details on your what?" Stepping forward was the hottest vampire in the room. She was tall and blond and gorgeous.

"It's a type of car." I told her.

"Oh. I am well aware of that, my question is how did you get on the list for one. I have been trying for months and they have yet to return my calls. I am about ready to go over there and give them a piece of my mind. It is so rude." She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked pissed, not at me but at them. She really wanted one.

"You know what a Koenisegg CCX is?" Please let her be a grease monkey. Please let her be a grease monkey.

"Are you kidding me? Last Christmas I was working on my 3M as a present for myself and I couldn't find any way to make it faster, short of putting in a whole new engine. And as much as I love my man's Jeep, I need something to drive when I don't want to let everyone know how much of boy I can be. So I have been looking for something to get myself."

Sweet lord, thank you for sending me an angle.

"I hate it when that happens. I was working on my Mercedes SL600 and I could get the horses to go up, but no matter what I tried it still wouldn't go over 210. I was so mad at it. I gave up and just decided to finally let Felix drive it. He crashed in seven minutes. I keep the seats, there in my library. It is a rather amusing collection. You should come see it some time."

She smiled. "When can we leave?" She sounded more excited then ever.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:45."

"I've been here fifteen minutes. That seems good enough. Lets go." I was half way up the stairs with my new friends behind me when Aro popped up out of nowhere.

"Bella, all I ask is for one dance before you leave and the world never sees you in a dress again. And as the host, I believe it is only fitting that you dance with me." Cocky bastard.

"Fine one dance. Then I am packing and leaving. Italy is getting dull and I miss Eden." Aro place his cold hand right between my shoulder blades and his other one took mine. The music began.

"But I was under the impression that you were planning on staying here with us now." He sounded hurt, but I knew that it was only a front. He knew that if I stayed in Volterra he could control who saw me and who didn't. And if no one that he didn't choose could see me that I could never find _him. _And Aro was still hoping that he would turn out to be _him._ But even if he wasn't then he was going to go with the idea that if he couldn't have me than no one else could either. It is amazing how many men have started wars with that exact thought in mind and how none of them ever got their happy ending with me. Pity.

"Don't flatter yourself Aro. You knew that the only place that will ever have any hold on me is Eden and you also know that I will never take you there. There is a reason why I only allow a select few to come and visit my paradise, and that is because I can tell who will appreciate it and who will want it for their own." His smile fell slightly. "I believe we both know what you will fall under."

"Are you sure that I can't get you to stay?" He's begging. That's sad.

"Aro, we need to get something strait. The only reason that I put up with you and your brothers is because you are the only three who know the truth about me. That doesn't really make us friends. I humor you so that you don't go blabbing to everyone. And lets face it, if you haven't saved me from my curse yet, another few thousands years won't make any difference. So you need to get off of your high horse and see that although you may have power over everyone else in this room, I am the one who has power over you. Never forget that."

Silence. The room was completely still. Shit. I think everyone just heard my declaration. And Aro looks pissed.

"Well then I suggest that if you ever plan on living under this roof again, you realize that I am the one who holds all of the power here. You are just going to have to learn to deal with that." I have never heard Aro yell in his life, this is the closest he had ever gotten. It is rather amusing, I must say.

"Well then I must thank you for this wonderful party, but I really must be off. Living with power hungry morons gets old real fast. Sorry." I turned and walked up the stairs.

Half way up I turned. "Rosalie, you still coming?"

Xoxox

The flight to Sweden was awkward. Everyone wanted to know what the argument between Aro and I was about but no one had the balls to ask. Rosalie and I had a great time in Sweden. Shopping in Paris was just as fun, but don't tell Alice, she might think that she won.

After Paris we flew back to Sweden and I sent my new baby to be flown over to Eden. Now I just need to pick up my SSC UA.

"So, where are you guys headed?"

"Back to Forks. Carlisle has to get back to work, and we should probably go back to school." I finally found a topic that didn't make Alice excited. Point for me.

"Where is that exactly?" My guess somewhere near Spoons.

"Northern Washington State." Edward told me.

"It speaks!" Those were the first words that he has said to me. Ever.

"Yes. It does." And he was gone again.

"Don't worry about him, he just has an abnormally pointy stick up his butt." Emmett laughed.

"Well how about I give you guys a ride over there? I have one more car to pick up and it is being held in their Olympia showroom. I can drop you off on the way." I have to admit I am not excited to see my new friends leave.

"That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you." We all headed back to the jet, all of us ready to go home.

Xoxox

"Ok I have an idea. How about you guys skip the high school part and come and stay with me for a few weeks."

"My dear, we couldn't impose." Oh, Carlisle ever the polite one.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. To be honest you are the first group of vampires that I have ever really wanted to stay around. And I think that some company would be nice." It was the truth. The Cullens have quickly become my first real friends. And none of them seem to be affected by my cures. The only one who seems to be even close to that is Esme, but form what I have seen that is just the way that she is. Loving, really loving, a true mother.

"I think it is a great idea." Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all answered at the same time.

"Well then who am I to refuse? I just need to call the school and let them know that you all transferred to a private school. I am sorry that I won't be able to join you though, they need me at he hospital." Carlisle exited the room to call the school.

We all looked at Esme. "Oh, dears. You all know that I too will be staying. Someone needs to make sure that your father comes home from work." She chuckled lightly. Then gave all of her children quick hugs before joining Carlisle.

"And you Edward?" Alice asked.

"Anything to get away from Lauren."


	5. A Small Interlude But very important

Chapter 4: Small Interlude.

"So where exactly are we going?" Edward asked, while sliding into the co-pilots seat next to me.

"Ask Alice. From the fact that she is vibrating I am going to guess that she already knows." She also hasn't sat still since she got on the plane.

"She won't tell me. And she's blocking her thoughts. She keeps running through hers and Jasper's wedding vows." That doesn't sound too bad. "They were written in old English iambic pentameter, and she is going through them backwards. Have you ever read old English iambic pentameter backwards?"

"So essentially Shakespeare backwards? No, I can't say I have."

'_appear did visions these while_

_here slumbered but have you that_

_mended is all and this but think _

_offended have shadows we if_

'_reappa did sonisiv eseht elihw_

_ereh derebmuls tub evah uoy taht _

_dednem si lla dna siht tub kniht_

_dedneffo evah swodahs ew fi'_

I shook my head. Icky. "Yeah, I don't think he ever meant for those notes to be read backwards."

"Huh?" Oops!

"Nothing." Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't as—

"What did you mean by that?" I told you not to ask. Gurr.

"Have you ever read 'Romeo and Juliet?'"

"I have been through high school 27 times. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I have never been to high school."

"Then yes, I have."

"Well, then I may or may not have been the recipient of the original manuscript." Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't as—

"You mean to say that THE William Shakespeare wrote 'Romeo and Juliet' as a love not to you?"

"Not all of it, no. Only the first two acts. Everything else he wrote after I told him that I don't date married men."

"You turned down THE William Shakespeare? The man seen to be one of the most romantic men of all time."

"Yes, four times in fact. He was married, he smelled bad and he was drunk every time."

"Wow. That changes things." He turned and faced forward now, a look of dejection on his face.

"No, no, no. He truly was brilliant and romantic don't get me wrong. He just also happened to be married. And by the time he came around I was far past being done with guys. After a few thousand years the novelty that is flirting starts to wear out." I threw my hand over my mouth realizing what I just told him. SHIT.

"Wow. So how old are you exactly?"

Don't say anything Bella. Just shut up. You already told him way too much. But then I looked into his eyes. It was like the worst type of truth serum. Shit. Oh well, the shit has already hit the fan, why not make a little more mess?

"Don't really know." Honesty, best policy, right?

"Okay. Then when were you changed?"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Huh?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Vampire."

"How?"

"I thought that would be rather obvious. I have never been bitten by one or injected with their venom."

"But how is it that you are thousands of years old and not a vampire or a shape shifter or a werewolf or something of that nature. I am of course assuming that you are none of those because you lived in Volterra for some length of time." Wow. This one's smart. "What are you?"

"The world's biggest mistake."

"Huh?"

"You really seem to like that word. But to elaborate I am as old as time itself. I came before Adam and Eve. I caused the creation of the devil. I caused the creation of hell and I have been condemned to Earth until I can find the one being that can teach me how to truly love. I am also what caused the creation of the first vampire who in turn changed Aro, Marcus, and Caius. That is why they listen to me, because their creator was in lust with me. Well that and Aro wants' me bad. But that will never happen."

"So you have met, like, everyone."

"I just told you all of that and your wondering who I've met?" Maybe I was wrong about the smart thing. "And, no I have not met everyone. I have met a lot of people though. Caesar, Buddha (who was in reality quite thin), Da Vinci, Newton (both of them), most of the Pharos, Constantine, all of the Henrys, Lincoln, dated Hitler for a few days, Jason, Able, Jesus, Mary (fantastic cook), Mary Magdalene, Pilot, Gandhi, Mother Theresa, Confucius, Aladdin, Gene Simmons, Madam Curie, the Grimm Brothers, that guy who said the earth was round, the G one"

"Galileo?"

"Him too, the monkey that went to space, Al Picano, Nessie, Cassius Clay, the Three Stoo—"

"Wait, you met Nessie, as in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright. Well then how about this, who is one person or group you wish you had met?"

"William Faulkner."

"Why?"

"Because he is one of the only writers that has ever made me want to gouge my eyes out. I hate his writing. It is far to wordy."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Oh, just wait!"

Xoxox


End file.
